


ache

by seakicker



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Masochism, Name-Calling, Oral, Punishment and Reward, Sadism, Spanking, Suspension, Suspension Bondage, aka all the Seakicker Classics, blood-drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: In your wrists, in your legs, in the soft skin of your backside, and your marked neck.





	ache

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna wait until 1st october to post this to kick off the month but i couldn't wait lmao
> 
> so happy (almost) october! i'm gonna try to pump out as many spooky (aka demon, vampire, and yandere fics) as i can this month between school n work!
> 
> first up have some bondage and bdsm w the oldest sakamaki boy :@)
> 
> drop a spooky request in the comments if u want one! 
> 
> *warning: there is heavy use of the word slut in this fic

Between the fangs sunken in your neck and the fabric binding your arms behind your back and keeping you attached to a ring dangling from the ceiling, keeping you from resting your body weight on your feet properly, your body's just aching all over. But that's just the way Shuu likes you: desperate, pained, and whiny.

The pang of Shuu's fangs sucking the delicate skin of your neck is nothing compared to the ache of your arms, weary with having to support your weight due to your feet raised up off the floor.

With one hand wrapped in your hair to keep your head pulled back to grant him access to your neck, his other hand travels to grab your thigh. Shuu forces your legs apart with his grip on your leg, rubbing his fingers up against your folds, slick with your arousal.

You whine and shift your arms in their restrains, the burn in your forearms paired with his antagonizingly slow pace far too much for you to handle.

"Enjoying yourself?" He sneers, releasing his grip on your hair to wrap his fingers around your neck gently - an adjective that doesn't seem to fit any of his actions. "What a slut."

You nod your head, beyond embarrassed with just how much you're loving Shuu's rough treatment of you.

"I didn't even have to ask to know," He replies, licking his fingers clean of your juices. "You're absolutely soaked down here. What a slut."

"I bet you love showing off your slutty body for me, don't you?" You shiver at his words, clamping your legs together to try and soothe the aching arousal Shuu's neglecting purposefully. His eyes lave all over your naked form, from the marks he's left on your neck to your perked nipples, down to your soaked sex, your fluids dripping down your thighs. You know he's sneering at you in this exposed position, but the blindfold covering your eyes prevents you from confirming your theory.

He gives your ass a hard smack in reply. "Keep your legs open," He commands, and you comply without a second thought. "Show me how wet you are for me, you little slut."

Shuu lowers himself down to his knees so he can get a better look at your sex, his hands sliding up and down the smooth skin of your thighs. "Perfect, slut. So wet, and all mine."

He leans in and leaves a trail of bite marks up your thighs before he buries his mouth in your folds, tongue laving over your juices collected at your entrance.

Lapping at your folds greedily, you're left writhing and grinding your hips against his mouth. Shuu keeps you still against him with a firm grip on your legs, fingernails denting into your skin.

You whine his name and arch your back as he licks over your clit, grinning against your skin at the submissive position he has you in by finally relieving you of a little bit of the pressure.

The key phrase being a little bit, which is proven by him pulling away as you near your high from his hard licks over your sex.

"More, Shuu, please," You beg helplessly. "Please don't stop, please."

"Hm? You don't have the right to make any requests right now, slut," Shuu replies, a teasing smirk decorating his lips. "Just keep quiet, will you?"

You nod your head and swallow hard, a shaky whine leaving your lips as he traces the sides of your body with his hands, stopping to squeeze wherever he can.

"I'm gonna mark you as mine so everybody knows whose slut you are," He whispers, landing a smack on your ass to leave a red handprint on your skin. As if the hickeys, bite marks, and fingernail dents weren't enough, Shuu is still finding ways to mark you up.

You whine his name as he pinches at your nipples, rolling them between his fingers. "Your body's responding to me so well," He notes. "Your nipples are so hard and your pussy's so wet for me, and we've barely done anything. You're such a good slut for me."

The praise juxtaposed with the harsh nickname has you smiling slightly, his words causing heat to pool between your legs. He takes off your blindfold and tosses it to the side, lips coming up in a lazy smirk at the tears dotting the corners of your eyes.

"That's the expression I wanted to see," He mumbles, cupping your chin and staring into your eyes. The sternness of his gaze has you blushing and averting your eyes, shifting uncomfortably on your feet.

"It's embarrassing..." You whisper, moaning lightly as he squeezes your breast and bites along your neck.

"If you're so embarrassed, then why are you getting wetter?" Shuu asks, running a finger through your slick folds. "You can't hide anything from me. I know you're just loving this."

He slides his fingers inside of you, scissoring them along your walls. "What a slut."

You squeeze your eyes shut tight as Shuu fingers you, rubbing at your sensitive clit with the pad of his thumb.

He can tell you're close to coming, which is no surprise considering how long he's been teasing you and pushing you to the edge only to pull you right back by your hair - literally.

A hard yank on your hair elicits a whine from you as Shuu buries his mouth in the juncture of your shoulder, fangs sinking into your skin. The sting in your scalp fails to go away as he tightens his grip on your hair, cock throbbing at the pained whimpers you let out from the sting.

"Do you like being treated roughly like a slut should be treated?" He asks, breath tickling the skin of your neck. "You're tightening around my fingers so much, you must be enjoying this."

You cry as you come undone, whining his name noisily as you tighten up around his fingers even further. He immediately withdrawals his fingers, failing to indulge you as you ride out your orgasm and stares you straight in the eye.

"Dirty little slut," He scowls, gaze harsh and stern. "I didn't give you permission to come, but you disobeyed me anyway."

You're halfway through an apology when a squeal cuts off your words as Shuu spanks your ass in punishment.

"Shuu! I'm sorry!" You cry, arching your back as he smooths his hand over the stinging print on your ass. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll be good, I promise!"

He doesn't reply, landing a smack to your ass with one hand and holding your wrists in their restraints with the other. Your legs are searing between the sting settling in your thigh from Shuu's smacks and the lack of ability to rest your weight on your feet properly - yet, shockingly, it only makes you more excited, especially when Shuu comments on how good you look when you're writhing and moaning for him in a sinful mix of pain and pleasure.

"Count them," He commands, nodding when you squeak out a 'one'.

Shuu delivers smack after smack, your voice growing increasingly whiny as you continue to count his assaults.

"T-Twenty," You whine out as Shuu finally retracts his hand from your searing backside.

"Good girl, taking your punishment like that," He praises, releasing you from your binds and tossing you over his shoulder. You rub at your wrists, running your fingers over the red dents the leather left in your skin.

He sets you down on the bed before undoing his belt and taking his cock out of his jeans.

You feel your wetness drip down your thighs as he prods the head of his cock against your soaked entrance, hoping and praying that he'll just ravish you after all the teasing and punishment he made you endure.

You sigh in relief and pleasure when he slides the full length of his cock in, an easy task considering how wet you are from your prior orgasm.

"Now, to reward you for being such a good slut." 

**Author's Note:**

> imagine if i found god and stopped being a kinky hoe who loves being tied up and called a slut


End file.
